¿nuevo mundo? ¡¿nueva vida!
by nicole o.0
Summary: los grandes cambios siempre vienen acompañados de una gran sacudida... puede que parezca el fin del mundo, pero no es así. si no que es el comienzo de uno nuevo...
1. Prologo

**Bueno esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste.**

**bueno sera actualizada cada semana sin falta... claro amenos que no tenga luz o tenga que salir (en ese caso avisare)**

**por ahora solo dejare el prologo, para ver que tal es recibida... dependiendo de eso veré si el primer cap. oficial es subido el otro sobado o antes.**

**sin mas que decir por ahora, los dejo leer tranquilos...**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece (por desgracia TuT) es propiedad de la gran Akira Amano, este fic es sin ni un fin de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**la historia es idea de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Desde que tengo memoria he vivido encerrada en mi propio mundo, lamentándome de lo que dije y de lo que no dije, de lo que hice y de lo que no, mejor dicho desde que tengo memoria no he vivido ni un día de mi existencia.<p>

Siempre lamentaba mi manera de ser, ya que no era una concisa, no era consciente de quién era yo realmente, en mi hogar me comportaba de una manera, en la escuela de otra, pero nunca supe cual de las dos era yo.

Para ser sincera ahora sé que ni una de ellas era yo, ahora me doy cuenta que yo sería una mezcla de ambas, en otras palabra al mismo tiempo era y no era yo.

Pensar que para darme cuenta de ello tuve que pasar por tantas cosas raras y perder cosas que eran importantes para mí y ganar otras que también comenzaron a ser valiosas en mi vida sin darme cuenta de ello.

Sé que aun me queda un largo camino que recorrer para poder decir que en verdad he vivido mi vida, pero de lo poco que la he vivido, se que en solo dos palabras puedo resumir cuanto he aprendido acerca de la vida: Sigue adelante.

Esas son las palabras que mas representan lo que aprendí desde que de verdad comencé a vivir. Aun no me creo que en verdad haya tenido que pasar por tanto para darme cuenta de que lo que yo pensaba que era vida no lo era.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que haber perdido tantas cosas valió la pena, en la vida no todo es ganar ganar, a veces hay que perder muchas cosas para recibir otras, puede que en un principio de miedo el dar esas cosas valiosas, ya que uno se pone a pensar "y si no vale la pena el perder algo que yo aprecio, por algo que no es seguro que tendré por siempre" pero saben, a veces hay que arriesgar algo para ser feliz.

Puede que tal vez no sea seguro que ganes algo al dejar ir otra cosa, pero a veces por conservar eso que nos hace feliz y no cambiarlo por otra cosa que puede que nos haga feliz, estamos perdiendo gran parte de nuestra vida, arriésguense si no lo hacen no serán nunca felices.

Es verdad que muchos dicen que tú decides como será tu vida y puede que tengan razón, pero yo en lo personal no lo creo así, a veces una fuerza mayor decide tu destino y en el lugar y momento menos esperado todo tu mundo puede cambiar, tal y como me paso a mí.

Por eso no me arrepiento de nada. El que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho es doblemente miserable.

Yo jamás pensé que mi manera de actuar cambiaría por el simple hecho de entrar al mundo de un anime, en primer lugar nadie pensaría que eso fuera posible, además la suerte de que al que fui era mi anime favorito.

En un principio un mundo raro y un sueño bastante loco a mi parecer, pero viéndolo bien así es como me esperaba que fuera el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, gracias a que llegue a este mundo tan maravilloso fue que comencé a vivir de verdad y me di cuenta que cuando en verdad comienzas a vivir la vida no parece más que un sueño con un camino lleno de milagros y dificultades que tendrás que pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno ese era el pequeño prologo, a diferencia del prologo los cap. serán mas largos, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora<strong>

**Agradezco**** a mis amigas ****yumi-happy(queme ayudo con los diálogos) y MomoXB16 (que me corrigió lo malo) gracias por ayudarme son las mejores.**

**bueno acepto criticas y comentarios, serán bien recibidos ya que me sirven para mejorar**

**espero sus ****Reiviewe con ansias.**


	2. llegada

**hola :D aquí vengo de nuevo con el primer cap :D espero que les guste **

**aclaraciones****:**

**cambios de escena o tiempo**

(pensamiento)

- dialogo normal-

la temporada en la que están seria comienzos de otoño (si estoy mal me corrigen) si no me equivoco, todo se sitúa en Italia.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece (por desgracia TuT) es propiedad de la gran Akira Amano, este fic es sin ni un fin de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**la historia es idea de mi loca imaginación.**

**actualizo**** todos los sábados sin falta, pero si no lo hago diré con antemano el motivo.**

* * *

><p>0109/¿?

En el segundo piso de un colegio en el salón de los de último año se encontraba una chica de cabellos café claro tirado a rubio y anaranjado, con tez blanca y ojos color café claro.

La chica se encontraba recostada en su mesa con una cara de aburrimiento muy grande, ese no había sido el mejor día de su vida, pero la tortura del colegio pronto se acabaría.

- bien niños eso es todo, ya pueden ordenar sus cosas -. Dijo una mujer de edad avanzada que parecía ser la profesora de la muchacha.

La chica se levanto con pesadez del asiento dejando ver que tenía una figura delgada con un gran busto, caderas bien formadas y largas pierna, su cabello le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, lo tenía liso y ondulado en las puntas. Llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar que consistía en una camiseta amarilla con cuello de camisa color azul marino que por los bordes tenía una delgada franja amarilla, por encima de esto un suéter azul marino y en el borde de las mangas tenia la misma franja amarilla al igual que en el cuello en V del suéter, una falda plisada escolar color azul marino, unos zapatos negros y unas calcetas que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas de color negro.

- al fin para mi casa -. Se dijo así misma terminado de guardar sus cosas.

- ¡Yisley! ¡Apúrate mierda! Quiero irme ya de esta cárcel a la que llaman escuela -. Grito una chica de cabello negro ondulado de figura delgada y ojos color café oscuro que eran enmarcados por unos lentes, llevaba consigo el mismo uniforme que la peli café.

- tan tierna como siempre, no Vero? -. Dijo con una sonrisa de lado la peli café.- y no te preocupes también me quiero ir, ya me basto con el día de hoy.

- pues que esperamos, quiero salir ya de esta cárcel -. Respondió la chica.

- si, vamos -. Dijo la peli café con una sonrisa mientras se ponía la mochila en el hombro.

- a donde cree que va yisleysita, esta semana te toca limpiar el salón -. Dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

- tu… ahora que es lo que quieres, mierda -. Reclamo molesta la pelinegra mirando al chico.

- deja que hable solo, no le basto con los pelotazos que "por accidente" llegaron a mi cabeza todo el día -. Dijo con sarcasmo la peli café mirando a su amiga e ignorando al chico.

- como digas... hay que irnos antes que mi feliz momento de largarme de aquí lo arruine un rubiecito como el -. Dice burlona señalando al chico con su pulgar.

- ¿rubiecito? -. Dijo molesto el chico.

- si, mejor vamos -. Dijo la chica para luego salir del salón con su amiga sin tomar en cuenta al rubio que reclamaba molesto.

- libertad al fin -. Exclama feliz la pelinegra al salir del colegio.

- si al fin término el día, oye y no sé cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Nicole, nos conocemos hace tiempo ya, o acaso quieres que te llame Verónica? -. Dijo la peli café con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-está bien… Nicole -. Sonrió mirando a su amiga que sonrió al escuchar su nombre preferido.

- Mejor -. Respondió.- ya quiero llegar a mi casa, sacaré mi computador, veré anime y hablare con mi amiga un rato -. Menciono en voz alta llegando a la parada de autobuses.

- ¿a qué amiga te refieres? -. Dijo curiosa mirando a Nicole.

- con la que hablo por el face -. Dijo mirándola.- celosa? -. Dijo en modo de juego.

- no estoy celosa-. Mirándola ofendida.- ¿como se llama? -. Pregunta otra vez curiosa.

- claro -. Dijo riendo sin creerse que no estaba celosa.- Valeria.

- Valeria eh… -. Sonriendo.- es de Chile también.

- pues… -. Haciendo una pausa.- no, es de Perú.

- ya veo -. Sonrió para luego pensar en lo que dijo la peli café.- ¿como la conoces si esta tan lejos?

- tampoco es tan lejos, pero bueno, te acuerdas de esa página que te dije donde se escribían historias de animes y libros -. Le indicaba con el dedo.

- sí, dijiste que se llamaba… fanfiction… creo, no estoy segura -. Decía pensativa.

- si esa, bueno hay nos conocimos y comenzamos a hablar, luego por facebook y así -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ya veo… así que de Perú, eh?-. Sonrió con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- si jajaja… oye hay viene tu bus -. Indicando el trasporte que se acercaba.

- ah, es verdad... bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela -. Dijo mientras hacía para el autobús.

- claro, devuelta a la tortura mañana, pero ahí estaré, adiós -. Dijo riendo.

- si, a la misma cárcel de siempre -. Bufa molesta.- bueno, bye! -. Dijo ya despidiéndose con la mano mientras se subía al trasporte que ya había parado.

- hay viene mi bus -. Dijo asiendo parar al autobús y subiéndose en el.

La chica se subió al autobús y tomo asiento al último atrás de este ya que quedaban asientos libres en ese lugar. Se saco la mochila del hombro y tomo asiento mientras posicionaba la mochila en sus piernas, como se sentó junto a la ventana se fue todo el viaje mirando el paisaje, los autos y personas que pasaban. Pasada una hora la chica llego a su destino, bajo del autobús y camino una cuantas calles hasta llegar a su casa.

- Tan lejos tiene que estar mi casa del colegio -. Dijo entrando a la casa para luego subir a su cuarto cambiarse de ropa poniéndose una pijama que consistía en una camisa ligera de manga corta color rosa y unos pantalones que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla color morado pastel con unos bolsillos donde ella guardo su celular.- no hay nada como la pijama -. Decía feliz mientras volvía a salir de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la que parecía ser la habitación de sus padres para luego mirar bajo la cama de 2 plazas y sacar un computador.- no sabes esconder las cosas mamá -. Dijo al aire mientras volvía a su cuarto y se tiraba en su cama mientras el computador se prendía.

La chica iba a comenzar a ocupar el computador cuando sintió que la puerta de su casa se volvía a abrir y luego de un rato la puerta de su habitación se habría y entraba un chico de pelo café corte y ondulado.

- Nicole ¿sabes donde mi mamá dejo los computadores? -. Dijo el chico que parecía ser el hermano de la muchacha.

- oye Kevin tanto te cuesta tocar la maldita puerta?! -. Dijo con molestia dejando el computador a un lado.

- si me cuesta mucho... ahora ¿donde están los computadores? -. Reclamo ignorando lo dicho por Nicole.

- debajo de la cama de mi mamá, ahora sal de aquí! -. Dijo indicándole la puerta desde su cama.

-no olvides guardar el tuyo antes que mi mamá llegue -. Luego de decir eso, salió en la dirección que le dijo Nicole.

- ni que fuera tonta -. Dijo mirando el computador.- bien está conectada.

* * *

><p><strong>Conversación:<strong>

- Hola, estas?

- hola, y si estoy

- q haces?

- Pues... he me aquí, viendo videos en YouTube de no-se-que… y tú?

- En mi camita después de un pésimo día.

- joo… nande?

- Lo de siempre molestándome por lo callada que soy en clases.

- soka...yo también me aburro y no deje de escuchar esa canción que me mostraste la otra vez.

-Es q es muy buena jajajajaja.

-si jajaja... exactamente por eso me desconcentre en clase... aunque técnicamente no hubo clase así que no me importo.

- Sabes todo el día he estado con una sensación muy rara.

-jee… cuando dices rara a que te refieres?

- Pues recuerdas q te dije q tenía unas cosas de khr.

-sí, que hay con eso?

- Pues son un collar con el anillo original del cielo que lo traigo puesto, el Vongola gear del cielo y el anillo de Mukuro, todos guardados en una cajita… pues he querido estar con ellos todo el día XD

-jee q raro, porque habrá sido?

- Ni idea, pero sigo con eso, por eso no me he sacado el collar, cuando siempre me lo saco al llegar del cole.

-ya veo... es raro, a veces pasa eso y termina pasando alguna cosa al final del día.

- Si eso me dice la sensación, mientras no sea nada malo bien.

-hai...lo más probable es que tenga que ver con KHR.

- si jajajaja, bu~ llego mi mama tengo q volver a esconder el computador, mañana hablamos sin falta.?

-hai hai... matane!

- Oyasumi.

**Fin de la conversación.**

* * *

><p>- bueno a esconderte de nuevo -. Dijo Nicole parándose mientras iba a esconder el computador, para luego bajar a ver a su mama.- hola, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?<p>

- bien como siempre -. Sonrió la madre de Nicole mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta, era una mujer que aparentaba ser joven no más de 30 años con pelo negro ondulado y ojos café oscuro.

- llegaste tarde hoy, yo ya me voy a dormir -. Le hizo saber a la mujer.

- está bien, que descanses -. Sonrió maternalmente viendo a Nicole.

- igual tu adiós -. Dijo subiendo nuevamente a su cuarto.- voy a cargar el celular -. Dijo tomando el cargador mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y se quedaba pensando sin hacer nada.- a ver -. Dejo el cargador en su cabecera mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su clóset abriendo una de las puertas buscando un objeto.- Aquí esta -. Sacando una caja hexagonal con estampado de algunos personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y una parte trasparente en el centro de la tapa superior dejando ver el contenido.- todo el día con esta sensación ¿por qué será? -. Se recostó boca abajo en su cama mirando la caja, olvidando el hecho de que al acostarse termino enzima del cargado de su celular. Estaba tan concentrada mirando esa caja sin darse cuenta de nada, solo trataba de comprender esa extraña sensación que tenia, estuvo mirando el objeto hasta caer dormida en un profundo sueño en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Se removía un poco al sentir que su cama se mecía suavemente, pero poco a poco ese suave movimiento se convirtió en una gran sacudida que despertó a la chica, la cual tomo su caja y el cargador de su celular en sus manos sin entender que era ese gran movimiento.

- ¿q-que está pasando? -. Dijo exaltada por el gran temblor que estaba sacudiendo mas fuerte el lugar donde se encontraba la chica, de pronto una luz tenue se podía apreciar en el cuarto de la muchacha que poco a poco empezó a convertirse en una luz más intensa.- ¿Qué es eso?

Por un instante la chica quedo enceguecida por la luz, pero luego la luz comenzó a cesar de a poco al igual que el temblor, en el momento que el temblor seso por completo Nicole intento ver como estaba su cuarto luego del gran temblor pero no veía bien ya que aun estaba un poco encandilada por la luz, luego de un momento pudo notar que estaba en medio de un bosque, desconcertada comenzó a mirar alrededor de ella verificando que ciertamente se encontraba en un bosque.

- ¿donde rayos estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -. Se paro alterada y extrañada por el lugar en el que se encontraba.- odio la oscuridad -. Dijo ya que era de noche y la única luz que había era la de una luna nueva que parecía burlase de la chica con una sonrisa similar a la del gato sonrisas.

Nicole no soporto estar en aquel lugar por más tiempo, además de estar completamente sola en un lugar desconocido, decidió comenzar a caminar para encontrar una salida de ese lugar mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pertenencias que llevaba en la mano, a medida que caminaba se alteraba cada vez más al no encontrar una salida por lo que comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible en un desesperado intento de salir de ahí pronto, pero sin fijarse por donde corría, cuando de pronto escucho muchos ruidos provenientes de una zona del bosque, se dirijo al lugar guiada por el ruido y cuando llego noto que estaba frente a un mini campo de batalla donde una cantidad no muy grande de hombres se estaba peleando y disparándose unos a otros.

- esto se pone más raro cada vez que avanzó -. Dijo mirando el lugar donde se libraba la batalla con los ojos muy abiertos y tomándose la cabeza mientras miraba la luna.- (en verdad parece burlarse de mi) -. Pensó desesperada, se encontraba en una posición bastante desfavorable, no llevaba zapatos y temblaba por el frió ya que solo tenía la pijama puesta.

En ese momento sintió como si cargaran una pistola muy cerca de ella y retomo la vista al campo de la batalla notando que había un hombre delante de ella apuntándole con una pistola.

- ha! -. Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sorprendida de lo que le estaba pasando, tenía los ojos muy abiertos demostrando un gran miedo por el acto que hacia el hombre frente a ella.- (no quiero morir, no ahora) -. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba el impacto con un gran rechazó, estaba desespera y temblaba de sobre manera por el miedo y frió que había esa noche.

- crees que saldrás con vida de aquí con solo cerrar los ojos, no saldrás viva de aquí mocosa -. Sonrió el hombre mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Nicole.

- (esto es una pesadilla donde esta mi familia) -. Pensó desapoderadamente creyendo que en ese momento moriría, pero el impacto no llego, pero si sintió un ruido, como si alguien cayera al piso.- (¿qué paso?) -. Abrió los ojos con temor y miro al piso notando al hombre inconsciente, además que ya no estaba de pie si no que estaba siendo cargada por una persona en modo de princesa pero lo dejo pasar al notar que estaba flotando a unos centímetros del piso.

- (Que ocurre, ahora estoy volando) -. En ese momento solo quería ver a su salvador y entender por qué flotaban, por lo que saco su mirada del hombre inconsciente y la levanto para ver a la persona que la cargaba, pero en ese momento no puedo emitir palabra alguna de la impresión al ver quien era su salvador.- (Tsuna) -. Pensó para luego reírse internamente.- esto debe ser un sueño -. Dijo para luego desmallarse en los brazos del chico par la cantidad de sustos y emociones en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>este es el primer cap. espero que les aya gustado e interesado, alguna duda o algo pregunten por inbox o reiviewe <strong>

**Agradezco**** a mis amigas ****yumi-happy(queme ayudo con los diálogos) y MomoXB16 (que me corrigió lo malo) gracias por ayudarme son las mejores.**

**algunas criticas y comentarios? serán bien recibidos ya que me sirven para mejorar.**

Gracias ha:

AZURA: que bueno que te aya gustado y espero que este cap igual.

ari-chan1999: gracias por tu apoyo, y aquí esta el cap sin falta el sábado como dije X3 .

**espero sus ****Reiviewe con ansias.**


End file.
